


Ambience

by felixlouisclaudemontdor



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Corsetry, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires, this is kinda cringe i am so sorry, you know the deal with homoerotic vampire fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixlouisclaudemontdor/pseuds/felixlouisclaudemontdor
Summary: The King of Vampires wishes to deepen his alliance with humanity, but in a way that makes the clergyman D puzzled.
Relationships: Felix Louis-Claude Mont D'or/Kusunoki Daimon
Kudos: 20





	Ambience

**Author's Note:**

> this was very self indulgent i am apologizing in advance

The table D sat at seemed neverending as he gazed at the king sitting at the other end of it. Being invited to the dinner table of the King of Vampires was the last scenario D expected to find himself in. but here he was, picking away at the juicy meat on his plate and watching the candles on the table flicker.

Having come from a village of humans who despised vampires with their very guts and souls, D was lucky they hadn’t found out about his accidental summoning of and alliance with Felix, the King of Vampires. D had simply told them he was off to do work for the church and wouldn’t be back for a long time. This obviously wasn’t true, as he was now sitting in the silent air of the King’s manor, occasionally catching his eye while they dined.

“Tell me, clergyman D,” King Felix started, “do you have any ways in which we can deepen our alliance with one another?”

The King was a surprisingly kindhearted gentleman. He wasn’t wicked or bloodthirsty at all. In fact, he was quite generous, having taken several others under his wing and offering them the same warm hospitality that he was receiving at this moment. The King wanted to make a world where humans and vampires could co-exist with one another, and it seems becoming an ally with D was one of the first steps to this goal. 

D was silent, chewing his food and swallowing it down. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond, and the air between Felix begging the question and D’s response was tense. It was only a few seconds, but it felt more like hours before D spit out a shallow response. “I’m not quite sure, Your Highness.”

“Please, there is no need to be so formal with me all the time. We are allies, after all. Friends, if you wish to see it that way. I see you as an equal, and I sincerely hope you see me the same way. I know humans tend to think of us as bloodthirsty creatures who only wish to feast on men like you, but in my world… Our world that I wish to create… We will all live side by side as acquaintances to one another.” Felix explained.

The clergyman nodded his head to acknowledge what The King had said. He was a quiet man, not very good with verbal responses. It’s a miracle he even communicated correctly that he wished to befriend Felix rather than crucify him. D continued to chip away at his food until the plate had nothing but crumbs and the blood that had soaked out of the meat sitting upon it.

“Did you enjoy this feast of ours?” The King inquired.

D nodded, “I did, Your Highness.”

“Very good.” He stood up from his seat and walked over to where D remained sitting, his heels clicking against the wooden floor and echoing each time he made a step closer. Felix whispered in his ear, “Will you join me out on my balcony at the stroke of midnight, clergyman D?”

The other man could feel his palms begin to sweat at the mere offer. He nodded once again. “Yes… Your Highness.”

“I will see you there, then. Rest in your chambers for now. You deserve to feel refreshed before conversing once more.”

“Thank you…”

D watched The King walk out and various servants collect the empty dishes still left at the table. He took this as a sign to walk back to the room he had been designated by King Felix. It was down several corridors from the dining hall, and the room was furnished with a large bed with many cushions sitting atop it as well as a vanity on the opposite side of the room. If this lavish room was how the guests slept. D could only wonder at how elaborate The King’s room might be. Now was not the time to find that out though.

Not long into his downtime. D heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it without a word to be greeted by Light. Light was a shorter man with neatly styled black hair and a freshly pressed vest with gloves. He was also the right hand man of The King, and was very loyal to him, despite the fact that he was only half vampire as opposed to a full one. The two got along because of their shared humanity, or partial humanity in Light’s case. Such was the way of Light being a dhampir, half-man and half-vampire.

Light had some neatly folded garments in his hands, which he placed on the bed after D let him in. “Your garments, Sir. Chosen out by The King himself for you.”

“Thank you kindly.” D responded.

Before Light could fully leave the room, D stopped him, tapping on his shoulder politely. He was nervous to pose a question to The King’s right hand man, but he got over his sudden anxiety and asked, “Since you are close to King Felix… Is it appropriate of me to ask what he might want with me tonight? He asked me to join him on his balcony…” 

The dhampir smiled and locked his hands together. “That simply means my Lord is fond of you. He wishes to talk to you in a more… personal manner. Does that answer your question?”

“Y-Yes…” D stuttered.

When Light left the room, D sank into his bed and his head flooded with thoughts. The King was fond of him? He wanted to talk more personally with him? He even brought special garments just for D to wear on this occasion? 

_‘But why?’_ D thought, _‘Is this just going to be more talk about humans and vampires getting along? If not… Why would The King wish to be personal with me?’_

He wondered if Felix had simply forgotten to bring up certain topics during dinner, and thus was saving them for after dinner. That would explain a lot, as The King was a very extravagant man, and D would not put it past him to provide special garments for a casual conversation.

Regardless of how much D tried to piece things together, he simply felt lost and felt his cheeks warm up each time Light’s words to him passed by in his mind. _He wishes to talk to you in a more… personal manner._ The words made D go mad.

The time seemed to fly by and D soon noticed it was close to midnight. He quickly slipped out of his clergyman attire and into the clothing Felix had provided for him. He was in a long silk nightgown that came in the colour black, adorned with golden embroidery. Felix had also included a matching corset with gold embellishments on it, which D was puzzled by. However, he slipped the corset around him and tied it with ease, having had experience from helping his younger sister in the past. He felt restricted, and also felt as if his chest was very prominent in this attire. However, it did not look bad on him, and he could see why Felix had wanted him to wear it.

He made his way down the corridors to The King's chambers, cautiously checking if any servants were still up and able to see him in this unusual manner of dress. When he got closer to Felix's chamber, the door swung open and Felix beckoned him in. The King ushered him out to an elegant-looking marble balcony, and D got a glimpse of the interior of his bedroom. It was certainly rich-looking, a place fit for a King. He also caught sight of the bed, which seemed to be almost twice as big as his own.

"Do you not… sleep in a coffin?" D asked.

Felix chuckled at this, "Of course not! It's uncomfortable, I simply made sure my bed is out of the way of any incoming sunlight from this balcony so that I can sleep comfortably."

D nodded at this answer, as it made sense to him, and stood awkwardly on the balcony. His eyes shifted quickly from Felix, who was in much more casual attire, to the ground below them covered in flowers, to the moon above.

"You're nervous, my friend." Felix commented, "There is no need to be nervous…"

It was at this moment that The King came over. The two men were both quite tall, him and D almost met eye to eye. Felix whispered, "I am not here to feast. I'm here to deepen our alliance. To get to know you better, D…" 

The King's hushed voice made D shiver slightly, bringing forth an amused smile from Felix. “Were you scared of me betraying you, clergyman D?” Felix asked.

If anything, D was just generally afraid of confrontation. He never chalked Felix up to be the kind of person to suddenly betray him, especially after he spoke so passionately about building bridges over the gaps between humans and vampires. He swallowed and avoided eye contact with Felix, which wasn’t helping his case. “No, I’m just not one to talk much outside of business…” 

“Then consider this to be business, dearest D! We are here, closing a gap between two factions that has been set between them for centuries.” Felix beamed, leaning on the edge of the balcony as he spoke.

The way Felix had said his phrase, putting slight emphasis on ‘closing a gap,’ made D’s face flush. The tension between them was immense as D continued to stay silent, periodically fidgeting with the sleeves of his gown or the strings of his corset. The more The King spoke, the more D’s eyes naturally wandered to his partially unbuttoned and loose-fitting shirt, or the way the corners of his lips curled up when he spoke positively of something. Perhaps it was because D hadn’t been around The King up close and personal enough to notice what a beauty he was, or perhaps it was simply the way the moon shined on his pale skin on that night, but either way D was struck with sudden thoughts that would surely get him condemned by his church back home. He brushed them off each time they rose up.

“Felix... “ D interrupted, “I-I mean-- Your Highness.”

The King let out a snicker, “Are you perhaps warming up to me, clergyman D? I am just joking when I say that, of course. I do not mind. What is it that you want to say?”

“Are you sure you only called me out here just to talk?”

Felix took several steps closer to D and eyed him down before making eye contact with him. “I’m glad you noticed…”

“Noticed what?” D choked out.

“That I did not just beckon you here to chatter.”

D’s face went red as Felix placed his hands on his shoulders, trailing them down to gently grab his hands. “Then… what did you want, Your Highness?”

“I want _you_ , D.”

At this time, a wave of feelings crashed directly into D. Part of him wanted to reject Felix’s advances, but another part of him knew that such a relationship would be kept behind closed doors, and most likely just for this night. He had also never been the reciprocant of such affection, he was worried he might disappoint the gracious King. After much thought in only a few seconds of time, D threw everything out the window and squeezed Felix’s hands as an indication to continue what he was going to do.

“Do what you must, my King.” D said.

Felix smiled and brought their faces together, pressing lips against one another and cupping D’s face with his slender hands. At first, D was awkward, squeezing his eyes shut and simply trying his best to go along despite his lacking. It was almost as if the poor King was kissing a statue of sorts, that is until D released whatever tension he had built up and eased into the kiss. His hands slowly rose to Felix’s sides and grabbed them rather gently.

“You are not a man of such passion, are you?” Felix commented after moving his face back, “It’s quite cute, seeing you release what you had pent up ever so innocently.” 

D was ever so flustered, having The King tease him like this. He was sure the tightness of his corset wasn’t helping. Felix slid his hands up over the corset and on top of D’s chest. His fingers almost seemed to be giving his pecs a gentle squeeze as Felix looked down amusedly. “What a firm bosom you have…” He muttered.

“B-Bosom? I beg your pardon?”

“I wanted to see if it would be more prominent in this corset I gave you… Needless to say, I am not disappointed.”

D had no idea whether to take this as a compliment or not, no one had ever commented on his chest in the past. “A-Ah, thank you, Your Highness…” 

The King responded with another kiss, an even more passionate one this time, his hands feeling their way all across D’s impeccable chest and up to the back of his neck. D’s hands naturally seemed to stay in the curve of Felix’s hips, swaying them slightly while they kissed. 

When their lips parted once more, they gazed at each other. Felix smiled again and D averted eye contact despite his hands still being on Felix’s waist. 

“Well? Do you wish to join me in my chambers for this night?” Felix inquired.

“Your chambers…? My King, is that even allowed?” D begged in return.

The King hummed, “Of course it is, so long as I give you the pass to join me… And I would love to slip that corset right off of your waist.”

D couldn’t argue with getting that restraining corset off of him. He knew he could just take it off himself later, but something about the allure of having The King slip it off pulled him in. He nodded to Felix and took his hand in his. Felix led him to his chamber and the two continued to deepen their alliance with one another under the dark shroud of the moonlight.


End file.
